


Climb

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, souai, soutori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so Sousuke learned a very valuable lesson that day; to never tease Ai unless he was ready to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb

It began as simple idle curiosity. Ai was simply so small both his height and build a stark contrast against Sousuke’s. Ai was so small, his physique so slender and delicate that he looked like he might snap in two at any given moment. At a glance some might simply dismiss Ai as weak, even Sousuke had been guilty of this, but he knew better now. He knew the strength and determination contained within that small body and it made him wonder just what Ai was capable of. 

 

Ai had proven himself to be a more than capable student; developing under Sousuke’s tutorage at such an alarming rate he feared Ai would soon have no use for him. Ai was strong, determined, and adaptable the amount of hard work he put into everything more than the entire Samezuka swim club combined. 

 

When Ai nervously asked him to help with some weight training as well as tutoring him in swimming Sousuke had happily agreed, well Sousuke had given a quick, indifferent nod as if he wasn’t concerned either way, but his agreement had earned him one of Ai’s valuable bright smiles in thanks.

 

Sousuke respected and admired Ai, and wanting to make up for the poor evaluation he’d had of the boy at first he’d seen no reason to refuse. It was after one such training session that the thought struck him out of nowhere; Ai was so small, much shorter than him. How high could Ai reach? Did he ever need help getting stuff from the top shelf? 

 

It was a rather odd, foolish thought but one that made Sousuke grin to himself in amusement as he pictured Ai having to tip-toe on a little stool to reach something high up. It was such a funny image that Sousuke couldn’t resist the urge to test it out. 

 

“Good work today Ai!” he praised, turning to the boy as they were getting ready to leave the gym after another weight training session. He held up his hand up, holding it at a normal level Ai would easily be able to reach for a high five. 

 

After shooting Sousuke a momentary glance of confusion Ai quickly caught on and smiled, lifting his own hand. But it wouldn’t be that easy. As soon as Ai began to move Sousuke’s hand shot in the air, stretched as high above his head as he could reach. 

 

Ai’s smile fell and he scowled.

 

“Yamazaki-senpai that’s not fair!” Ai grumbled stretching his own arm up as high as he could, but even standing on his tip-toes he didn’t even come close the tips of his fingers only just touching the taller boy’s elbow. Sousuke grinned and had to bite back a laugh as he watched Ai’s face crumple in frustration, his eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunched up at he struggled to reach. 

 

“Come on Ai you can do it, try jumping,” he challenged, allowing a small chuckle to break free. 

Ai glared at him, settling back onto his feet he looked up at Sousuke’s hand that suddenly seemed as far away as the stars. Why was he so tall? This really wasn’t fair. Refusing to give up this time though Ai jumped, stretching as far as he could but even at his highest jump he was only just able to brush Sousuke’s wrist. 

 

“Oh close!” Sousuke egged the other on confident that the short boy would never be able to reach. 

 

After a good few jumps Ai finally gave up, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

 

“I can’t reach…” 

 

It was probably unfair to challenge Ai to this right after training, the boy was bound to be tired and worn from the session his muscles begging for a break. Even Sousuke would not have been able to jump about after training so it spoke volumes of Ai’s endurance that he’d even tried. But Sousuke couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Never mind you’ll get it next time,” grinning encouragingly he dropped his arm back to his side. Ai only looked even more unhappy and skulked back to the dorm with a dark cloud over his head.

 

\- - -

 

After that it became a habit; or more of an addiction for Sousuke. After each of their training sessions he would hold his arm in the air as high as it would go demanding a high five, and each time Ai would do his best to reach, his face scrunched up in such an adorable expression of frustrated determination that Sousuke couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

“It’s no use, I’ll never be able to reach,” Ai slumped back down onto his feet hanging his head in defeat. After too many failed attempts it seemed he’d finally given up completely, Sousuke panicked. Maybe he had taken the teasing a little too far but he wasn’t quite ready to give up this game yet. 

 

“Aww come on Ai don’t give up yet. I know if you manage to reach my hand I’ll increase our training session to three times a week,” he attempted to cajole the other.

 

“Really!? Do you promise Yamazaki-senpai!?” Perking right up Ai was suddenly very close to him, standing on his tip toes again so he was almost on eye level with the other boy the fierce light of determination back in his eyes. 

 

“Promise,” Sousuke replied with a nod, suddenly feeling quite flushed with the others proximity. 

 

“Okay, next time I will definitely reach!” Ai said confidently. 

 

\- - -

 

The same thing happened at the end of their next training session. Sousuke, after congratulating Ai on a job well done, held his arm high above his head and waited. The other boy turned to him, a look flashing in his eyes that was not the usual flash of determination Sousuke was used to. It was a mischievous, devious look, a dangerous expression that Sousuke suddenly felt he should not be messing with. But it was too late. 

 

Ai was suddenly right in front of him, and before Sousuke could figure out what was going on Ai had pushed himself up on his tip-toes, wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders, then with a little jump looped his legs around the dark haired boy’s waist. 

 

Sousuke remained completely stiff as Ai shimmied up his body, using his arms and legs to climb higher. When he was finally able to reach Ai’s hands clamped around the dark haired boy’s wrist hoisting himself even higher. Slender legs were now wrapped around Sousuke’s chest; Sousukes nose pressed against Ai’s flat belly as the smaller boy gave one final stretch slapping the raised hand with such force Sousuke would surely be feeling it for the next half hour at least. 

 

The stinging sensation bought him back to his senses, but by then Ai had already hopped down and was innocently brushing down his shirt as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

 

“I reached,” he smiled as Sousuke slowly lowered his hand, inspecting the reddening palm as if he still couldn’t quite believe it. 

 

“Yeah…you did…”

 

“See you tomorrow then Yamazaki-senpai,” the silver haired boy said sweetly, giving a quick wave before he hurried off in the direction of the dorms leaving the still stunned boy alone. 

 

It took a few moments for what had happened to sink into his numb mind, a few more before he was finally able to move. 

 

“Oh my god,” Sousuke wailed his hands covering his face as he huddled down on the ground, defeated. 

 

Sousuke could still feel Ai’s lithe limbs wrapped around his body, the press of his toned, firm muscles proving that their training was working. Sousuke found it very hard to focus on that fact now though, his face quickly growing as red as his sore hand. 

 

And so Sousuke learned a very valuable lesson that day; to never tease Ai unless he was ready to face the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick thing I wrote in-between writing other things, please shout a me if there are any glaring mistakes because I am too lazy to re-read it anymore


End file.
